old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Press Any Button
"Press Any Button" to larp stworzony przez Departament Fabuły OT, pierwszy raz poprowadzony na Pyrkonie 2014. Larp wziął udział w konkursie Złotych Masek i był nominowany do nagrody za najlepszą reżyserię Wstęp fabularny Otworzywszy oczy widzisz tylko ciemność, czujesz tylko zimno. Z początku odczuwasz lekką panikę, jednak jak tylko twój mózg zaczyna ociężale wracać do pracy, wyciągasz przed siebie ręce i macając zimny metal, znajdujesz dźwignię otwierającą pokrywę komory kriogenicznej. Chciwie chwytając powietrze, wypełzasz z komory, twoje przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy mrugają i łzawią. W końcu klarują się mgliste obrazy; pomarańczowe światła zasilania awaryjnego, czerwone migające światło ostrzegawcze...i ludzie. Inni też się obudzili i teraz klęczą wokół jednego z was. Leżący wygląda na waszego inżyniera. Jest blady, ma płytki oddech i poci się obficie. Lekarz, do tej pory badający inżyniera, odwraca do ciebie zmęczoną twarz. ''- W końcu się obudziłeś - rzekł głucho. - Mamy problem.'' Skryliście się w schronie przeciwatomowym wyposażonym w komory kriogeniczne, by przeczekać nuklearny holokaust panujący na zewnątrz. Niestety zbudziliście się jednak wcześniej, coś nawaliło w systemie obsługi komór. Jedyny człowiek będący w stanie naprawić komory leży zmagany chorobą. Włączone jest zasilanie awaryjne, czyli coś musiało odciąć główny generator. Nie możecie się wydostać z pomieszczenia z komorami, a musicie się dostać do kliniki, żeby zdobyć leki. Tutaj macie tylko apteczkę, ale to za mało. Drzwi nie chcą się otworzyć. Komputer sterujący nie odpowiada. Co robić? Opis Liczba graczy 8 - 12. Zarys fabuły Larp rozpoczyna się od wybudzenia graczy ze snu kriogenicznego. Znajdują się w bunkrze, będąc w pełni świadomymi dziejącego się na zewnątrz atomowego holokaustu. Data jest jednak wcześniejsza niż planowane wybudzenie. Inżynier który jest w stanie z powrotem “położyć” postacie do snu z jakiegoś powodu znajduje się w ciężkim stanie, a dostęp do niezbędnych mu medykamentów jest zablokowany. Gracze będą musieli "przekonać" komputer sterujący bunkrem (czy to poprzez logiczną argumentację, czy poprzez mechaniczną ingerencję) do współpracy z nimi. Ten jednak będzie tej współpracy odmawiał, wykraczając znacznie poza standardowe ramy swoich działań. Najpewniej doprowadzi to graczy do wysnucia wniosków o wadliwości systemu - jednakże fabuła larpa będzie w całości dostosowana do ich reakcji. W zależności od rozwoju interakcji między postaciami komputer będzie dążył do integracji bądź dezintegracji grupy. Ostatecznie, czy to wskutek ingerencji graczy, czy ‘ślepego losu’ komputer udzieli postaciom dostępu do kliniki. Podczas próby przedostania się do pomieszczenia z medykamentami gracze napotkają inną grupę ludzi - ta jednak będzie zdawać się ich całkowicie ignorować. Ów grupa przejdzie do terminala, z którego pozyska listę zmarłych wskutek awarii systemu kriogenicznego rezydentów bunkra. Oczywiście na liście znajdować się będą wszyscy nasi gracze wraz z wcześniej wykonanymi im (podczas debrefiengu) zdjęciami. Czy stali się echami własnych osobowości, odbijającymi się od betonowych ścian skąpanych w nuklearnym holokauście? Czy szalony system zapisał w sobie ich osobowości i odtwarza w kółko scenę ich śmierci? Ostatnie wnioski gracze będą musieli wysnuć sami. Typ larpa Chamberlarp, postawiono zarówno na relacje między postaciami jak i na możliwie najlepszą symulację warunków panujących w bunkrze. Cel Poprzez postawienie postaci w sytuacji, gdzie jedyna osoba będąca w stanie ich uratować jest jednocześnie osobą roznoszącą chorobę planujemy ukazać różne strony ludzkiej natury. Liczymy, że poprzez immersję gracze odkryją w sobie mroczne aspekty swoich charakterów, a jedynymi przeciwnikami postaci będą one same. Dodatkowe informacje Gracze dostają do wyboru przygotowane wcześniej role. Nacisk położony na nagłym wrzuceniu graczy w realia, by oszołomienie wynikało nie tylko z odgrywania. Dezorientację wprowadza się poprzez alarmy dźwiękowe i świetlne, odgórnie narzucone konflikty między postaciami oraz ingerencję w całość rozrywki ‘inteligentnego’ komputera (terminal, który jest komunikatorem obsługiwanym przez jednego z twórców larpa). Technikalia Wprowadzenie do scenografii wielu rekwizytów, odpowiednia adaptacja sali. Recenzja po konkursie Złotych Masek Komputerom nie należy ufać, nawet teraz pisząc ten tekst liczę się z faktem, że mój laptop może sobie ze mną w jakiś bezczelny sposób pogrywać, albo że w losowym momencie postanowi się zawiesić albo kopnąć mnie prądem. O nadmiernej wierze w maszyny w dużej mierze był właśnie larp „Press any button”. I to nawet na płaszczyznach, których się mistrzowie gry nie spodziewali. Stary, dobry post-apowy schron, w którym coś się popsuło, ktoś zachorował, coś trzeba naprawić, no i złośliwością losu zachorował właśnie ten, co mógł to naprawić. W związku z tym wyszła gra kooperacyjna z gatunku „gracze kontra system”. Jak zwykle w tego typu rozgrywce gra k6 osób a pozostałe, bez szczególnej inicjatywy własnej, po prostu wykonują polecenia grających. O ile w planszówce jest to raczej nie do przeskoczenia, o tyle w larpie dobrze jest napisać trochę wątków pobocznych, które wzajemnie integrują postacie, umożliwiając wszystkim graczom grę na tym samym poziomie intensywności. Ale akurat jeśli chodzi o konstruowanie postaci twórcy nieco zawiedli. Graczom przyszło odgrywać specjalistów z różnych dziedzin, którzy mają być w przyszłości przydatni do odbudowy ludzkości. Ich wiedza działała na zasadzie „ja się znam więc tak jest”, co nawet mogło być przyjemne do grania bo wymądrzać to się każdy lubi (myślicie, że co ja właśnie robię? :) ). Tyle, że poza tym te postacie były baaaardzo nieokreślone, ani imienia, ani wątków, historii prawie wcale. Bez warsztatów, które sprawiają, że gracze sami czynią swoje role bardziej konkretnymi taki system raczej się nie sprawdza. Podobnie „niedookreślenie” charakteryzowało świat gry w ogóle. Podstawą rozgrywki było wykłócanie się z komputerem o różne rzeczy. I nie chodzi wyłącznie o graczy. Parę razy zdarzyło się, że MG musieli skakać wokół terminala żeby ten w ogóle działał. O ile tymczasowe awarie fabularnie nie są czymś niezwykłym, o tyle w tym przypadku od sprawności komputerów zależała cała rozgrywka. Dlatego kiedy problemy się przedłużały jeden z MG wcielił się w holograficzną projekcję systemu, która działała dopóki reszta organizatorów nie poradziła sobie z naprawą. Plusik za ogarnięcie. Wydawać by się mogło, że to postacie będą potrzebować systemu. No i faktycznie - im się tak wydawało. W rzeczywistości jednak przebrzydła maszyna, sterowana zdalnie przez MG, bezczelnie sobie z mieszkańcami schronu pogrywała. Po pierwsze, jej celem było utrzymanie większości populacji przy życiu. Do życia potrzebny jest tlen, a zdenerwowani ludzie zużywają go więcej. W związku z tym z bardziej stresujących momentach, dla obniżenia poziomu stresu, system sugerował wdychanie górskiego powietrza (z puszkowego odświeżacza), albo tańczenie walca. Bo jeśli nie, to trzeba będzie kogoś uśmiercić żeby starczyło tlenu dla reszty. Całkiem fajny i zabawny motyw. Sensem istnienia systemu było jednak co innego, wraz z obserwacją mieszkańców schronu maszyna aktualizowała swoje oprogramowanie, na końcu zaś okazało się, że cała populacja zmarła a cały larp jest tylko komputerową symulacją. Ot, takie post-apo z niespodzianką. Słówko należy się dekoracjom i rekwizytom. Tych było całkiem sporo. Od siatki maskujących „centrum dowodzenia” mistrzów gry, przez same komputery (sterujący i terminal), po różnego rodzaju skrzynie, syreny, lampy etc. A do tego sound-track z Falloutów w tle, ze zmienianymi utworami zależnie od sytuacji. Ten larp miał nieco braków, szczególnie w sferze fabularnej, niemniej przygotowania, rekwizyty, włożona ilość pracy oraz umiejętności mistrzów gry zasłużyły na wyróżnienie w postaci nominacji za najlepszą reżyserię. Autor: Krzysztof "bezjimienny" Kałek Twórcy Wilku, Szynszyl, Duch Klechy, Mozart, Szyna Press Any Key Rozszerzony wariant larpa "Press Any Button", który odbył się podczas OldTown: Weekend - Bergówka Edition.thumb|300px|Plakat reklamujący larpa.thumb|left|300px|Plakat reklamujący larpa. Kategoria:Larpy